The present invention relates to safety restraint systems and in particular to a mobile restraint system for aircrew members.
Aircrew members in both fixed wing and helicopters are often required to perform various tasks during flight. Such tasks, for example, include cargo handling and weapons use. In military aircraft in particular, maneuvers may be required without warning, and an unrestrained crew member may be injured or even thrown from the aircraft. Unfortunately, aircrew members have been ejected from helicopters and seriously injured during relatively benign ground impacts.
The Mobile Aircrew Webbing Retractor (MAWR) made by H. Koch & Sons Co. in Anaheim, Calif. (the assignee of the present invention) provides a harness attached to a webbing strap released from an inertial locking reel. The MAWR incorporates 80 inches of retractable Kevlar webbing for restraint management. A dual-mode inertia locking system is used, sensitive to vehicle and webbing strap acceleration. Webbing slack in the restraint is eliminated, allowing the aircrew to concentrate on their mission without constantly readjusting their safety strap while minimizing tripping hazards. Although the MAWR provides a degree of safety for a gunner residing in a single location in the aircraft, the MAWR does not provide an ability to move about a large aircraft interior to perform various tasks.